


Canary in a Coal Mine (by Monna99)

by wyeth0206



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyeth0206/pseuds/wyeth0206
Summary: 休伊的身体朝他微微蜷曲着，如同向日葵拼命地抓住夕阳的最后一丝余辉。对一个成年男人来说，像休伊那样需要这么多，真是可悲。
Relationships: Billy Butcher/Hughie Campbell
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Canary in a Coal Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331052) by [Monna99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monna99/pseuds/Monna99). 



他是你的金丝雀。

当休伊抬头看他时，布彻脸上的鬼脸消失了。那孩子已经快撑不下去。他失去了每一个赋予他生命意义的人，还有自我，以及一部分人性。而且还是个打算自杀的白痴，呆在那条破船里即使深知那意味着死亡。然而现在，那眼里有了新的东西。一丝微光，一点点希望。这让布彻热切的想要看到它。

“我的心，来吧，你必须休息。”

布彻的目光转向弗兰奇，他把女超人拉了起来，带她走进一间衣橱大小的单人卧室。与休伊不同的是，她的眼睛里满是火焰，充满了只有他能深切理解的失去一切的愤怒。这也是他前进的动力。现在比以往任何时候都更加如此，这就是为什么他不会让任何人或任何事阻碍他实现这个目标。有必要的话，他会牺牲身边所有人。除了……他又看向那个孩子，发现那模糊忧郁的目光还停留在他眼中。休伊的身体朝他微微蜷曲着，如同向日葵拼命地抓住夕阳的最后一丝余辉。对一个成年男人来说，像休伊那样需要这么多，真是可悲。布彻没有时间，也没有耐心管这屁事。他可不是什么保姆。他会从那该死的沙发上站起来，让那孩子自己想办法。

他要走了。

马上。

该死的就现在。

至少他也要在他们之间留些空间。

休伊靠得更近了，头上的卷发碰到了布彻的胳膊。

滚他们的蛋。该死的母乳和他的那些胡说八道。他又钻进了布彻的脑子里。

“该死。”布彻咬牙痛苦的轻声骂道。休伊朝他眨了眨眼睛，已经熬过了精疲力竭、崩溃的时刻，布彻叹口气。“过去点，好吗？”他又推又戳，直到孩子腾出地方来，但他仍然只是坐在那里，双手像断掉一样放在双膝上。他又开始什么都不看了。至少他不再满身是血和内脏了。但也只是头发和脸，他的衣服糟透了。他们每个人都一样。他回头看了一眼，但是母乳已经躺在房间另一头的地板上，背对着他们。谨慎的混蛋，他只是不想面对这个孩子破碎的这一面。甚至卧室里传来的轻柔的呢喃也停止了，唯一的声音就是休伊急促的呼吸声。“喂，他妈的冷静点，”他说，压低了声音，“镇定，伙计。”

休伊拒绝听他的，这不是什么新鲜事。这孩子会继续反抗他，直到尝到苦果。于是布彻就不再假装和蔼可亲，抓起孩子的衬衫，扯过他的头，把他推倒在地上。他终于有了反应。

“搞什么——”休伊咆哮着，怒气冲冲地走过来。“你这个王八蛋——”

“是的，我是个混蛋，我知道，”布彻对他说，毫无悔意的脱下自己血淋淋的衬衫。“现在腾出地方。”

这引起了休伊的注意。“让地方？”他张开了嘴。“见鬼，当然不，找别的地方睡觉吧！”他伸开双腿，尽可能地占据空间。“沙发是我的。”

小休伊竟然认为他有机会对抗那个高大恶劣的屠夫，这几乎称得上可爱了。“真的吗？你想现在就试试吗，公主？和我来比划几轮？”就像屠夫一个人不就能轻易把他放倒一样。

又过了一秒钟，休伊终于泄气了，他摇了摇头，挪动着身子站了起来。布彻用手指抵住孩子的肩膀，把他推了回去。

这确实很拥挤，但他还是挤到孩子身后，紧贴着沙发靠背，双手环住他的腰把他拉近，让他保持不动。休伊背后裸露的肌肤压到布彻裸露的胸膛，他惊讶地扭动了几下。“耶稣基督啊，你他妈的能安静下来吗？”他抱怨道。他们都被揍得死去活来，最起码需要打个盹。

休伊平静下来，尽管他的肌肉紧绷。

布彻叹了口气，吹乱了孩子后颈上的细毛，弄得他直打哆嗦。他温暖的，坚实的身体紧靠着布彻，这感觉很好。布彻的手指按在他瘦削的胸膛上，随着孩子的呼吸起伏。天啊，他已经忘了那种感觉有多好了。他舒展四肢，腿靠着休伊的腿滑动，而休伊的腿移动着，不是靠近，也不是远离，布彻的臀部向前推进，刚好足够让休伊的屁股稳稳地落在他的胯部。他们俩都停住了，休伊屏住了呼吸。太棒了。除了贝嘉，布彻还没允许任何人这么亲近过。他对任何人都不感兴趣。现在没什么不同，除了贝嘉，他谁都不想要，除了……

他是你的金丝雀。

去他的母乳把这种想法放进他那该死的脑袋里，真该死。他才不想要照顾一个小哭包。

这并不能阻止他的手臂收紧，把休伊拉进怀里，他的手指抚摸着他柔软的肚子。他觉得孩子在剧烈地呼吸，很可能在考虑是否应该尖叫着，然后跳到房间的另一边，向母乳抱怨那个邪恶的，摸来摸去的男人。休伊什么也没做。他像老虎钳一样握住布彻的手腕，但并没有阻止那些探寻的手指来回抚摸他的胸膛并捏住一只乳头。布彻嘲笑他咬牙泄漏的呻吟，感觉到孩子靠着他不安的扭来扭去。因为他妈的，如果他现在打算停下，他的裤子在发紧，阴茎一跳一跳的叫嚣着，想挤进紧靠着的那个瘦骨嶙峋的小屁股里。他的性欲被唤醒，蓄势待发。

“你他妈的疯了，”休伊喘着气，竭力保持安静。

“不，”布彻低声说，当休伊猛地弹动，他带着歉意咬上他的脖子吮吸，“这是现在唯一理智的做法。”他解开孩子牛仔裤上的纽扣，拉下拉链，注意到下面的硬挺的玩意儿。很好，真令人荣幸。

“布彻。”他的名字现在已不是一种抱怨，而是一种甜蜜的低吟，一种请求，一种渴望更多、更激烈的呼唤。

他把手伸进休伊的裤子，钻进内裤，温柔的握住，轻轻地挤压它，让他狂乱地弹起，险些把他们俩都带到地上。布彻撑住自己，让他们躺在沙发上，差不多是这样。“轻点，年轻人。”布彻用鼻子抵着孩子的脸颊，但休伊超级固执，不回头，不回应。那是不行的。布彻手掌不动，手指缠绕着那只可爱又温暖的阴茎，又细又长，就像休伊的其他地方一样。那孩子哭哭啼啼的推挤着，但就是不回头。“你想要吗？”布彻在他的耳边低语，“吻我。”

他提出这样的要求真是过分。这孩子对亲密的障碍这么大，逼迫他几乎是一种犯罪，但布彻不会让他凝视远方，去思念那个女王。不，他要确保休伊不能假装是其他人或者装作他没有完全投入到这场情事之中。“来吧，美人。”他哄骗道，甜得像让人上瘾的美味。他在他紧绷的下巴上咬了几下，然后给了那只哭泣的阴茎一个小小的挤压，直到休伊崩溃，无法挽回。他把一只胳膊肘挤向布彻，从沙发上爬了下来，脱掉裤子，然后转身爬到布彻身上，跨在他身上，手指颤抖不稳地解着布彻裤子的扣子。布彻让他抬起头来，去触碰他的嘴唇，孩子撞了过来，太用力，太生硬，但布彻温柔的面对这种绝望。当孩子最终把他的释放出来，用一只手握住彼此的阴茎，害羞而粗鲁的摩擦它们时，布彻呻吟出声。

“我不是同性恋。”他傻傻地对着屠夫的嘴唇说，他们正努力缠着对方的舌头。

“是吗？”该死的千禧一代到底是怎么回事，他们需要给所有东西起一个讨厌的名字吗？布彻一点也不在乎他们怎么叫它，但如果这孩子给他泼冷水，他这次真的会踢他的屁股。休伊没有费心回答，只是沉浸入另一个吻里，当布彻的手指伸进他的内裤，食指摩擦他紧绷的小洞时，他吃惊地吸了一口气。“那你要我停下来吗？”布彻对着他被吻得通红的嘴唇低喃。

休伊呜咽着，头往后一仰，挤压着那根手指，令那跳跃的尖锐的快感直达阴茎。“布彻。”他呻吟道，深深沉浸其中而忘记了安静。布彻突然意识到，母乳不可能就这样睡着，但他还是没有把孩子推开。

“骑上来，亲爱的。”他命令道，知道这一切已令孩子不容拒绝。但当休伊喘着气，点头，翘起屁股，借助彼此滑溜溜的液体使他们的阴茎滑到一起的时候，他还是措手不及。布彻环住休伊的颈后，再次把他拉近，一边吮吸他的嘴唇和舌头，一边用一只手掌把它们握在一起，配合休伊一前一后的耸动而用力挤压。良久，他在休伊的阴茎上揉了揉，逼出了他的爆发，注视着这孩子为此发狂，胸膛剧烈起伏，眼睛几乎翻到脑后，精液射到布彻的胸和手上。

该死的。

布彻听着休伊的动作逐渐平静，呼吸也变得缓和了，手指抚摸着孩子的头。他不知道这满腹的温柔从何而来。休伊只不过是他的一个大麻烦，而他还会继续是，但他的手指并没有停止抚摸，他随手抓起地板上的一件衬衫，并用它笨拙地擦去他们之间的混乱的时候也没有让孩子离开。“你还好吗？”他咕哝着。

他是你的金丝雀。

休伊沉默了太久，令布彻开始感到不安，担心这孩子会哭，或是其他什么破事，但在紧张的一刻之后，休伊叹了口气，沉重地落在了年长的人身上，只稍微向旁边移动了一点，把头藏在布彻的下巴下。轻微的鼾声响彻整个房间。

“你真是个混蛋。”

布彻把敏感的阴茎塞回裤子里，拉上休伊的内裤。是啊，他是个混球，但休伊是他的，就像贝嘉是他的一样，这意味着现在没人能把他从布彻手里带走。

他是你的金丝雀。


	2. Chapter 2

当布彻醒来时，他很清醒，没有对沉沉落在他身上的体重感到奇怪。是什么把他吵醒这一点也显而易见。“你这班值完了？”他问道，睁开眼睛，对那个瞪着他，双手叉腰的男人笑了笑，好像他是什么人的妈妈一样。无论他叫什么名字，他都不是。“现在已经第两次了。”

“该死的，布彻！”母乳怒气冲冲地嘶嘶着。“你就不能去雇个妓女吗？”

现在卧室里传来了声音，他最不想看到的就法兰奇也来凑热闹。他的老朋友们变得软弱了——更糟糕的是，他们充满了保护欲。“我会用快速拨号给她们打电话的，”他咧开嘴露出臭脸。“一个愚蠢的理想主义和英雄情结的人。”因为，是的，他终于可以让那孩子眼中拥有这特别的火花了。自从第一次见到休伊后，他就没见过它了，但他始终记得。这使他的下巴紧绷，像个白痴一样。那男孩仍然拒绝自立。他需要人，需要有人可以依靠，像罗缤或安妮，或者像母乳或法兰奇那样可以信任的人。他似乎决定再次相信布彻，想要紧紧抓住并倚靠着他，就像他根本没学到任何该死的教训一样。这让布彻想把这孩子再次弄脏，狠狠地揍一顿，直到他不再用他那双眼睛——那种期待布彻能给予他超出自身所能的眼神——看着他。

他忽视了母乳对他投来的厌恶的嗤鼻，从休伊身下解脱出来，后者就像一个帽贝一样黏在他身上。他们的腹部皮肤几乎粘在一起，当他试图挠一下那些干涸的玩意儿时，母乳重重从他身边走过，擦肩而过径直去了厨房。无论厨房有啥，布彻现都对吃东西不感兴趣，所以他跳进脏兮兮的淋浴间，把身上的污垢擦掉。

“你要去哪儿？“当他伸手去碰门把手时，母乳嘟囔着。

休伊现在正坐起来，打哈欠，伸着懒腰，布彻记得的那个时刻。他满脸通红，目光落在腿根上，手指紧抓着光溜溜的膝盖，因为他只穿着内裤，裤子堆在肮脏的地板上。

“早餐。”他咕哝着离开了，没有回头看一眼。

他回来的时候，休伊坐在外面的石阶上，背后通向他们安全屋的昏暗小门。他握着手机，对着它低语，声音低沉而舒缓。“没事的。不，我知道你不想那样——这不是你的错，你永远不会——”

布彻在确定他要做什么之前走了过去，怒火在他的血管里沸腾。他猛地把该死的手机从孩子的手中拽了出来，然后用尽全力直接扔到水泥墙上。一下子炸开，碎片飞向四面八方，一些路人僵在原地，塑料和玻璃的嘎吱声在四周回荡。他转向那个一脸不可置信瞪着他的孩子，举起手里的塑料袋咧嘴一笑。“煎饼？”

“什么——布彻，你他妈的做了——？”

他越过孩子的吵闹，推开了门。母乳在炉子上烧东西，法兰奇还在小心翼翼的围着他的超人女朋友。他是个该死的白痴。超人类不会被打败。硬要说什么的话，这反而是她最专注的时候。她平静地面对布彻的目光，他的手抽动着朝向身旁的枪。超人类是危险的，没有什么可以失去的他们是一颗该死的核弹，等待毁灭一切。

“嘿！”休伊从他身后喊道。

法兰奇知道接下来会发生什么，因为他上前拦住那个孩子，抓住休伊的胳膊，阻止他朝向布彻。“不，亲爱的，你必须冷静下来。”

“他砸坏了我的手机！”

母乳走上前去，一块抹布搭在他的肩上。他看上去和休伊一样不高兴，但他耸了耸肩。“也许现在不该和她说话，孩子。这不安全。”  
“安全？”他哽咽地笑了笑，环顾他们的四周。“当然不安全！除非像祖国人这样的超级混蛋死了，或者被锁在地下深处什么地方再也没有希望出来，否则这里永远不会是安全的。”

“你的女朋友就是那种超级混蛋。”布彻提醒他，对休伊投来的恶狠狠的目光置之不理。

“安妮才不是——”

布彻猛地把手拍在金属柜台上。“是我的错，当我以为她要杀了你的时候去阻止了。”他把食物扔到餐桌的角落里，怒气冲冲地朝他推开一把椅子。“坐下来吃你他妈的煎饼。”

THE END


End file.
